Garden of Shadows
"Mommy! Can I go play?" a little girl asked her mother. "Of course honey," The woman said back. "Yay!" the girl cheered running off into the park. Soon the girl saw another girl sitting alone on the swings, no other children in sight. She walked up to the girl and spoke to her. "Hello. Whats your name?" She asked cheerfully. "My name is Mary..." she said quietly. "That's a pretty name! My name is Rose!" Rose said, just as cheery as before. "Rose? I don't have any roses in my garden yet..." The other murmured to herself. "Huh, what did ya say Mary?" "Nothing..." "Okay! Do ya want to play?" Mary nodded slowly. "Great!" Rose grabbed her hand pulled her away to the jungle gym. After hours of playing together the girls had to part. "Awww, It looks like I have to go..." Rose said sadly. "Before you go take this..." Mary said handing her a small silver bell on a chain. "Really? Thanks Mary!" Rose said hugging Mary and putting it around her neck. "It's to remember be by... It goes with mine." She gestured to her necklace that had a small cockle shell charm hanging from it. "Oh! I have to go! Bye Mary!" Rose said running off towards her mother. "I will see you soon, little rose..." Mary said before going and sitting on the swings once more. That night as Rose was laying to rest, she heard a ringing. She looked around and saw out her window, Mary, staring at her smiling. "M-Mary?!" she said getting up and opening her window. "What are you doing here? How do you know where I live?" she asked slightly scared. "Don't worry Rose, I wanted to show you something," Mary said sweetly holding out her hand to Rose. "Okay," Rose said taking Mary's hand. Mary smiled and lead the other girl out of her room and down the street. "Where are we going?" "You'll see my dear Rose," They kept walking until they reached a large gate. "Where are we?" Rose asked. "This is my house," Mary said opening the gate and pulling Rose into the house. "Welcome home, Mistress Mary," said a voice making Rose jump. "W-who's that?" She asked Mary. "That's just my maid, silly. Now come on, I want you to see my garden!" Mary said pulling Rose out the back-door and towards the gardens. Rose looked around and saw groups of daisies and other flowers, but none of her namesake. When Mary finally stopped she saw a plot with a large hole marked 'Roses'. "Mary, Mary, quite contrary, how does your garden grow?" Mary started to sing. She let Rose's hand drop and walked behind her "With silver bells and cockle shells." "M-Mary? What are you doing?" Rose asked nervously as Mary put her hands on her back. "And so my garden grows," she sang roughly, pushing Rose into the hole. "Ahhh, M-Mary?!" she yelled as dirt was thrown into the hole. "Stop! Please!!" Rose screamed with tears running down her face. Mary continued to sing and fill the hole, until it was filled in. "And so, my garden grows!" Mary sang one last time before turning and going inside. Three Days Later The sign read: ROSE THOMSON: MISSING!! IF YOU HAVE ANY INFORMATION PLEASE CONTACT YOUR LOCAL POLICE!! "How terrible...that poor girl. Ren, you can go play, but be careful okay?" "Yes mommy!" she said before running off. She saw a girl sitting on the swings "Hello! What your name? Mines Ren!" The girl looked up, "My name is Mary..." Category:Disappearances Category:Nature